let me go
by unawareofreality
Summary: After clary's father mysteriously died she is sent to live with her mother and brother, whom she has not seen in almost 6 years. Clary is no longer the nerdy redhead with a mouth full of metal, but tries her her best to keep her past in Cali under wraps.((KEEP READING PAST CH1 IK IT SUCKS BUT IT GETS BETTER BY CHAPTER 2 I SWEAR.. PLEASE AND THAnK YOU))
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: **i am not Cassandra Clare nor do i own any of her characters**...i wish i did though.. looking at you Jace...first story, be nice.

The was hardly anyone on the highway that day, and this let me drive as fast as I could on my sleek black motorcycle. I shouted with glee (honestly it was something more along the lines of profanity) as I sped up and passed the bright glittery bike in front of me, the driver yelled something back back but I couldn't quite make it out. I raised a long slender hand over my head and lifted an even slender finger.

We stopped soon at a rest-stop close to Ohio and got some coffee from dd, Magus drowned his in sugar whereas I took my dark.

"Like her soul" Magnus told the cashier, a teen around 17 with dark hair and mocha eyes, flashing a smile at the boy. He laughed lightly and returned the smile, "Your clearly the opposite of your friend, are you from around here?" His voice was slightly raspy, probably from a cold.

"Sadly were not, we prefer the more remote highways in Florida." I had gotten tired of watching them shamelessly flirt and grabbed the coffees from the boy and dragged Magnus away, all the while he was slipping the boy his number and mouthing call me.

"Do you really have to flirt with every goddamned living organism to walk the face of the earth" I sighed as we got back on our bikes.

"Your no fun, you know that right?" He stuck his tongue out at me as he slung his leg over his bike. The smirk adorning his features disappeared as my fist drove into his shoulder. The look on his face was so amazing I had to grab my camera from my backpack and snap a pic so i could draw it later.

"Why must you do that" he sounded exasperated.

Ignoring his comment, I smirked, "First one to the house wins." i said whilst pulling on my helmet and reeving my engine. I left him alone as I sped off, though i could hear a faint "You're on" in the distance.

After a while it was only me and the gentle hum of my engine and my mind began to wonder. I hadn't seen my brother in 5 years and I sure as hell have changed a lot. There was a part of me the wasn't worried what he would think, and another that was. Above all of that though, was a sickening feeling in my stomach as I was reminded of what i had left behind in Cali.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so the first chapter was really short and crappy and i'm sorry about that and for the fact i'm using Notepad (i'm not sure how to get the better options or their too expensive) anyways it gets better i swear... THANKS FOR GOING TO THE SEXOND CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT PROBS PAINED YA

...

clary POV

I beat him to the house by a few minutes and have spent the last 5 minutes ogling the house and working up the nerve to go in. On one hand I could leave right now and they would never even know I was here, or I could stop being such a wimp and march into the house not giving a damn about my appearance. I was leaning more towards faking my own death when Magnus spoke behind me nearly causing me to jump out of my own skin. He had only said hey and I scolded myself for flinching.

"Did i just scare Clarissa Morgenstern? _The_ Clary Morgentern? Is this a dream? Pinch me clary." He held out his arm looking aghast. I supplied a punch instead of the gentle pinch that was requested. He grabbed my shoulders once he realized that i was seriously anxious. He had to crouch so we were at eye level.

"Whats wrong Honey Bunches?" He spoke softly, the opposite of his usual voice.

"I don't Magnus, I just don't want him to hate me." I kept my head down, embarrassed because i never care about what people think and i don't understand why my facade is cracking for a brother i haven't seen in 6 years. Magnus tilts my chin up to face him.

"Clarissa Morgenstern, You better hold your head up high and march yourself through that door like the queen you are, or so help me i will pick you up like a child and carry through it." His gaze was unwavering and i knew he wasn't joking.

"Your such a mom sometimes" I sighed and grabbed my bags and started towards the house.

"You know it sugarplum." He came up besides me.

"Stop with the names"

"Never sweetie"

"Magnussss..."

We continued bickering until we entered the house. It would have seemed empty of people, had it not of been for the distant yelling of boys bickering over a video game while others cheered them on. Magnus and i stared at each other one of us smirking.

"Hello, would my long, lost brethren and parental unit come greet me, if that is not too much to ask." My shout was immediately followed by dead silence and a couple of swears before i heard scrambling and 3 boys appeared in front of me. One had pale hair and green eyes much like mine so i assumed him to be my twin.

"Jonny boy" I smiled at him, slowly approaching for a hug. He came out his shock and his smile was huge as he enveloped me into a hug.

"I missed you so much clary fairy" I tensed at the name quickly before allowing myself to relax.

"Right back at ya, poop head, Wheres mom?" the nickname provoked a scowl from him and chuckles from his friends.

"Had to rush off to Paris with Luke for some emergency, but she really wanted to be here." He rolled his eyes.

I nodded before letting my attention drift to Magnus who was having with the other two boys.

Turning my attention to them i quickly assessed them, the one with dark hair and piercing blue eyes seemed shy, whereas the other, a golden god, appeared to be the epitome of cockyness. More boys appeared, none of their faces standing out. I turned to my brother,

"Were you having some kind of weird cult gathering where you discuss your manly hood" i gestured at the growing group of boys. "Cause Magnus and i can leave..."

His face resembled a tomato after my comment, and the golden boy fell to the ground cackling.

"Actually we were having team meeting.. were the football team" I could see it now, they were all quite muscular. "Whose this?" He pointed at Magnus. I turned to find my friend in a staring contest with the dark haired boy.

"That Magnus, my best friend, he's also a free-wheeling bi-sexual.. if you know..you ever want to swing that way." I added a wink at the end. This earned a smirk from magnus.

Jonathan was stuttering trying to think of a comeback. He was interrupted by a gasp.

"sh*t, Scarlet?"

...

Jon Pov

My mother had suddenly scheduled a surprise trip to Paris with her fiancé Luke when she heard my sister was coming. I could understand why she didn't want to be near her, seeing as the last time they saw each other was in a court room when clary was leaving with dad. I remember that day so vividly, those last words she shouted stick with me everyday, "I HATE YOU SO MUCH WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS JONNY HELP ME" She had blabbled on like that until the doors of the court room shut. Clary had always been my dads favorite so we couldn't understand why she was so scared. Her face was pure fear as she was pulled out of the courtroom and it still haunts me to this day.

When i had last seen her she had braces that took up her whole mouth and frizzy curly hair that has never controlled. She was short and stubby and was so shy she nearly had mental breakdowns at school. I hadn't expected her to have changed at all, besides maybe looking older, but this girl standing in front of my now was not the clary i knew. She was at least two inches taller, her hair was controlled into two braids, the braces were gone, and she had filled out. She was also not adorned in the boyish clothes she wore way back when that hid her body. Instead she opted for black skinny jeans with rips up and down the legs, a crop top that hung loose from her frame, and a leather jacket. This girl also oozed confidence unlike I had ever seen from clary before.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't see clary come in for hug and rushed back to reality to hug her back calling her the old nickname that always annoyed her. I couldn't help but notice they way she tensed at the name, but chose to ignore it for the time being.

Stepping back I watched her assess my friends and accuse me of being in a cult, I was only partly paying attention for I was staring at her friend, a sparkly monstrosity. He didn't seem to fit with the new clary other than the leather jacket. I tuned back into the conversation to ask who he was and learned his name was Magnus.

That was when Clary accused me of bisexuality, (i'm not but i didn't take any offensive of being asked, she just caught me off guard) and Jordan walked in before could respond. He looked confused by Clary before realization passed through his eyes,

"Sh*t, Scarlet?" He sounded so surprised and i had no clue what he was talking about.

I watched as my sisters whole body tensed and slowly turned. She immediately relaxed when she saw who he was. Her face became a mix of confusion and happiness. She ran up to him and jumped onto him hugging him yelling "Jordy what the Hell".

I've never been more confused in my life.

...

So congrats on suffering through that*claps* I think i got the hang of it once i got to jons pov so if you like it stick around it gets better i hope and this is a very long run-on sentence...


	3. Chapter 3

clary pOv

...

i took off at the sight of Jordan, barreling into his chest and hugging him as tight as i could.

"what the hell Jordy?" i let my question hang in the air. "what are the odds that you moved to my home town and made best friends with my brother, hmm?" i was slightly suspicious and let it drip into my tone as i looked up at him.

he ignore my questions, exclaiming how happy he was to see me as he picked me up into a hug. "We'll take later." he whispered into my ear low enough no one could hear. i jumped down as magnus headed over and they did that weird manly hug thing and magnus squeezed his ass. They talked in low voices, but i wasn't paying close enough attention to hear. I was too busy looking at the group of boys staring with mouths agape at our little reunion.

Jonathan was the first to break apart from his shock. He casually asked how we all knew each other.

"Oh, Jordan was in our g-" I interrupted magnus mid sentence. He didn't need to reveal that certain piece of information.

"Jordan was our Neighbor back in Cali. Well before he spontaneously moved away that is."

"What was that magnus was saying, though, before you so rudely interrupted him." The golden boy asked, a smirk adorning his face.

"I was saying sweetheart, that Jordan was in our group of friends." Magnus said as he glided over to the dark haired boy.

"My name is not sweetheart."

"He's right Magnus, he looks more like a honey." i intergected.

Magnus studied him. "Yes i see your point."

"My name is Jace." He was beginning to look aggravated.

"Sure whatever you say boo. What i really want to know is your name." Magnus turned towards the boy next to him.

"Uhh Alec." He smiled sheepishly.

"Lovely."

"Well umm guys you can leave, meeting over." Jonathan announced breaking up the awkwardness in the room.

A hard of boys pounded toward the door with a chorus of "bye"s and "call me"s.

The only people that remained were my brother, magnus and I, and alec jace and jordan.

"Isabell is on her way over" Jace called as he walked into the kitchen. "She's going to be ecstatic to see he has a new toy to play with." He turned and winked at me.

"I'll show you your room clary." jon led me upstairs. It was exactly as i remembered it, pink. "YEah we're going to have to redo this"

"Go ahead, we'll all be out in the pool, come out if you want." he left.

"Agh maggie, they're all going to see the scars if i wear a bathing suit." i said turning to him.

"Honey you strutted the beaches of california wearing them proudly and nonetheless making dudes follow your every step."

"Eh" i said "Half of them were looking at you."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Oh come on, let's go."

I had resigned to putting on my bathing suit, a blue high waisted two piece with high neck top.

As we reached the pool, i saw jace standing dangerously close to the edge of the pool fully clothed. I slowly walked up behind him and pushed him with all my strength, sliding his phone out of his pocket as to not damage it. Everyone busted out laughing, except for jace. Mischief danced across his eyes as he broke the surface, but that quickly faded to panic.

"What the hell clary, my phone was in my pocket." He shouted and everyone immediately.

"Damn don't get your panties in a twist. I'm not an idiot." I said holding up his phone.

"What the actual hell." alec said.

I shrugged, jace still hadn't gotten out of the pool, so i began to read his notifications aloud, making some up.

"Ooh text from marrisa with a question mark. She wants to know if you're down for a threesome. Oh and what is this, another text, but this time from daddy? Asking if you want his… oh dear i don't know if i can read this one aloud there's a lady present" i said nodding my head towards jon. "Oh and apparently your bud sebastian accidently sent you a dick pic… he said not to open his snapchat." i did open it and proceeded to screenshot it and set it as his home screen i set a picture of me flipping off the camera as his lock screen.

Everyone was in hysterics. And jace was rushing to get out of the pool.

He held out his hand, as if waiting for his phone.

"You're welcome for your new backgrounds by the way." i said placing the phone his hand, our fingers brushing slightly. "Its um a lot smaller then you would expect" i said glancing down then winking.

"How did you guess my password!"

"Bro its 123456, real clever."

He looked at his phone and smirked down at his lock screen.

"I guess i do have to thank you for changing my background now i have something to mas-" at that moment his fingerprint registered and he was able to see his home screen in all its glory. He gaped at it.

"Wow, um yount have to finish that sentence i don't think any of us need to know what you're going to do with a picture of sebastian's…"

"Oh you're going to get it''

"Try me."

At this moment a tall girl walked in in the highest heels i have ever seen.

"What did i miss?" She asked.

Magnus walked over, clearly excited someone here had some fashion sense and filled her in.

"Ooooooh" she kept saying.

I was so distracted i didn't realize jace had moved closer to me. He picked me up and i screamed from shock walked over to the edge of the pool. I managed to get my feet free and they gripped the edge for dear life

"Who's laughing now." he said.

I heard jon say something about leaving me alone.

"Still me." i said as grabbed his arms that were wrapped around me and used all my weight to flip him over my back and into the pool.

He looked livid.

"I see you continued karate in cali, huh sis." jon said laughing.

"Something like that" i said causing Magnus and Jordan to laugh, picking up on the underlying joke that they'd only get.

Something wrapped around my ankle and i realized my mistake then. Jace pulled me into the pool and i landed nearly on top of him.

"Do you actually want to do this?" i asked

That's when jon interrupted/

"How about we all go inside for a game and dinner that way we can all cool off." He looked pointedly and me and jace.

"Will there be ice cream?" "'there better be ice cream" Me and jace spoke at the same time.

I rolled my eyes, it was going to be a long night.

….

Sorry i havent updated i hope this was better than last chapter k bye now


End file.
